The Info Mistress
by Uzumaki Aoi
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo. We all know they hate each other's guts ever since they first met. Shinra even helped us confirm that that hate each other with a passion. But what happens when they both come across a girl, who's strength is equivalent to Shizuo and knowledge with Izaya? Will they both fall for her? Rated M for language. want lemons? Review and let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 {Arrival}

'Yes daddy, I'll take good care, bye.'

Today is the day Takemoto Yukiharu goes independent, and she is proud of it. Finally she is able to break free of the chain that held her freedom. Today is the day she moves into Ikebukuro, to an apartment with a magnificent view of the city. Yukiharu, or as her friends call her, Yuki kun, looked out of her father's driver's car window, a busy city, bustling with middle class people as they return or on their way to work; cars honking and bus stopping as it waits for the traffic lights to turn green. But little does she know about the things that happen there, little did she know about the way things work around there.

Yuki knows, that nowhere is safe for her in this rather dangerous city, but she wanted it. She yearned for an adventure in life; she despised the normal life she once had back in Tokyo- how one could get into routine after a day of school, tuition, and grocery stores. She wanted to use her knowledge to the fullest, as she is a professional psychiatrist, a major in medicine and the human mind, Yuki has also handled top secret information from the police, and also has learned a few tricks about being a secret undercover agent. She is called, a genius of this generation, her brain is like a sponge- able to absorb information at first glance, literally, thanks to her picture memory, she has handled a gun before of course.

As Yukiharu went through her thoughts, staring out the window, the car shrieked to a halt violently. And thankfully, her seatbelt saved her from crashing her head against the passenger's front seat.

'What's happening?' Yuki asked from the back seat, rubbing her stinging chest from the force of the stop… and the seatbelt.

'A...a… vending machine… it just... flew past…' the driver stuttered.

'A vending machine? Impossible! How could a vend-'

Yukiharu watched with wide, shocked eyes as a huge road sign suddenly flew past the car and landed nearby with a loud crash.

'IIIZZZaaAAAYYYAAAA – KKUUNNnnnnn' a low, husky voice was heard from the direction the road sign came from.

Yuki, without turning her head away from the fallen road sign, saw a black-haired man, with a hooded jacket holding a small knife in his right hand. Emerged behind the sign.

'I have no time for you today, Shizu-chan, I have work to attend to…' the black-haired man said as he closed his orange flip up phone, 'See ya.'

Yuki finally was able to tear her eyes off the sign and the mysterious black haired man and looked towards the direction of the heavy heaving of a blond manwith purple sunglasses in a bartender suite. Yuki's eyes traced down towards his arms and saw another huge road sign.

'_His strength! It's … very interesting…' Yuki thought._

'DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME IZAYA!' the blond man screamed and threw the huge road sign with his bare hands towards the black haired man as he dodged and ran away.

'_Not such a bad voice either…' thought Yuki._

In a distance, a whining sound of a horse was heard along with the shrieking sounds of tires. Yuki looked towards her left and saw a women dressed in all black in a yellow motorcycle helmet on a pure black motorcycle.

Yuki watched as the women took out a PDA from her pants pocket and started typing. The rider then showed her the PDA.

'_Are you alright?'_

'Yes, I am fine.' Yuki said, she didn't realize she looked that terrified.

'_Good.' The rider typed._

Yuki smiled back and watched the rider approach the blond haired man and the same progress happened again as the rider typed what she said into the PDA.

'Shinra? Oh…' the blond haired man straighten his glasses and looked towards Yuki in the car then looked back at the rider.

'Roger…' the blond man sighed as he chucked his hands into his pocket and turned towards the direction he came.

The rider stood in silence for a while then got on her motorcycle and disappeared behind the nearest building.

'Can you take me to my place as fast as possible please?' Yuki asked the driver, who was still stunned by the sight.

'Yes miss…' the driver replied and charged full speed ahead.

For the rest of the day, Yukiharu could not stop thinking about going to her new apartment and finding out all the information of the people she saw or met in the city today.

But the one person that's mostly stuck on her mind is this blond man.

* * *

Author: Hey guys, this is my first Durarara fanfiction and… I really hoped it turned out ok for you guys out there. So I hope there will be less silent readers and more reviewers so that I can improve in certain places. Have a nice day guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Heiwajima Shizou…'

Yuki had found… AND hacked into the city's information program, and she was damn right proud of it. Her first objective was to fine a blond man with super human strength and there she is scrolling through blonds when Mr. Superman pops up. But there was also some certain information that she came across about certain colour gangs around the city. Especially the Dollars. She was invited to this certain group back in her hometown right outside Ikebukuro, she was sent a password and web link and she was in. She posted about coming to Ikebukuro, and moving into the city- she even had plenty of replies, some members even bothered to come and greet her.

'_Knock Knock Knock'_

Yuki tore her eyes away from her laptop and eyed the door.

'_Who would come to my apartment on my first day here? I don't even know anybody yet…'_

Yuki went to unlock the door and came face to face with that certain black haired man she met.

'Good to see you Takemoto Yukiharu.' The black haired man greeted, 'I'm assuming we have met before?'

'You're the guy with… that…'

'Yes, I was, and I believe you are new to this city?'

A flashback occurred and Yuki remembered a certain member that wanted to meet her in the city.

'Kanra?' Yuki gasped, 'I thought you were a girl!'

'My name is Orihara Izaya, pleasure to meet your acquaintance.' He bowed, ' I am an information dealer of this town, and the blond that you met today was Heiwajima Shizou, and I'm sure you already found out.'

'How?'

'Since I know that you will be living here for quite some time, I'll let you find out more on your own.' Izaya slurred, ' Well, it was nice to meet you, I will take my leave now then.' And he left, leaving Yuki tried to digest every word he said.

It took her awhile to think it through, but a sudden thought occurred instead.

'_I have to find a job…'_

Yuki walked towards her kitchen and grabbed a cold drink from the mini fringe. Even if it's 17 degrees outside, it still doesn't stop old Yukiharu from having a fresh cold drink.

'Maybe I'll take a walk around the city to get familiar with it first, then I'll find the best job with the best location and earnings… won't be a problem.' Yuki thought to herself. She plopped herself down on her couch and enjoy the view of the city- she has really chose the right floor. Her thoughts then led her towards Orihara Izaya, the info dealer. Could it be that there is also someone like her in this city? If it is, then she'll have to stick close to him.

* [Izaya]

'She must be having the time of her life back there…' Izaya whispered to himself as he exited the building and looked back at the second highest floor of the building, 'hacking into the information program…'

'Wait till she gets more… involved…' he chuckled and with one last look he disappeared the way he came.

Yuki had a feeling someone… somewhere was watching her, but the thing is, she's not afraid, not the tiniest bit. She came here for a better life, AND a better adventure. This is exactly what she is looking for. She went to the nearest window in her study room and looked out, she saw a hint of black hair, running away towards the nearest building.

'Orihara Izaya… huh…'

The sudden starting of a motorcycle engine pulled her gaze away from her window, followed by the whine of a horse ready for battle. The source of the sound coming from downstairs…

Yuki looked at the cell phone in her hand, with the screen already flashing with messages of the members of the Dollars on the news feed.

'_The black bike is here!'_

'_I see it! It's right around the block!'_

'_I wonder what's it doing in the middle of the day?'_

Messages flooded Yuki's blue flip up cell as the cell began to ring over and over again.

'_The black bike? Was it that… girl?'_

It's just the first day, and she already saw the strongest man of Ikebukuro, the mysterious information dealer, the famous black bike… what else?

Yuki was already beaming with joy; she has come to the right city after all!

Author's Note: Guys, just to let you know, when the words are Italics and in a sentence or two on it's own paragraph – it's Yuki's thoughts.

Sorry I haven't been posting any stuff~ But just to make it up, I'll post…. I don't know, 4 chapters I guess~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another day in the best city ever. Thought Yuki as she got up from her queen sized bed. The sunlight seeping through her curtain shaded window.

She got up, took a shower, changed, had a bit of breakfast, grabbed her house keys and walked out the door.

'Hey gentleman, care for some Russian sushi? It's delicious, it's great, it'll fill your tummy!'

Yuki looked towards her left at the huge, tall, dark skinned man in a sushi chef uniform smiling widely at bypassing people, coming and going.

'Good Evening miss! Care for some Russian sushi?' the man said.

Wait a minute, thought Yuki, isn't this… Simon? The Russian?

'Нет, спасибо!' Yuki replied in Russian. (It means 'No, Thank you!')

'Ах, манеры!' Simon replied, 'How did a lovely lady like you know I'm Russian?' (It means 'Ah, Manners!')

'I'm sort of an information dealer… something like, Orihara san…' Yuki said, 'by the way, are you hiring any workers? For part time?'

Yuki just wanted a part time job to get use to things around here, it's just a 5 minutes walk here anyways, might as well start here, then she'll move into a much more solid job. Her father is still supporting her with 'some' money for the next few years anyway, she'll be perfectly fine… financially.

'Ah, Izaya kun, he is a very good friend, he comes here often enough!' Simon chuckled.

'So… are you hiring?' Yuki asked again.

'We are not, but if you are willing to go talk with the boss inside, I'm sure he'll be happy to help.' Simon said, 'Удачи! Я буду возвращаться к моей работе, то.' (It means 'Good luck! I'll be going back to my work then.')

'Thank you!' Yuki said and walked into the store.

'Em… excuse me? Is the boss around?' Yuki asked shyly, gripping the string of the bag.

'I am, is there anything I could do to help?' the man (who claims he is the boss) said.

'I was… thinking about getting a job here… just part time.' Yuki explained.

'And why would you?' the boss said, his eyes not leaving the raw fish that he was cutting up.

'This restaurant is not far from my apartment… and it has a great view of the city too… I think would prefer this kind of place for starters.'

'A new comer eh?' the boss chimed, he placed his knife down and looked up, his grey eyes looking straight into Yuki's brown ones. 'You seem like an honest.. nice-enough person… you'll start next week.'

'Oh…' Yuki thought she'd have to write a resume or just sit down for an interview… maybe it's just her luck, '… in that case, may I have a plate of your finest salmon please?'

'Coming right up… what is your name my lady?'

'Takemoto Yukiharu.' She smiled.

'Alright then! Coming right up Takemoto kun.' The boss chimed and disappeared behind the curtains of the kitchen.

'Ah, I thought you liked to be called Yuki chan… am I right?' a sly voice chimed in.

Yuki glanced to her right to come face to face with the information dealer.

'Orihaya san…'

'What a coincidence! I heard you wanted a job here in this restaurant.' Izaya slurred.

'Just as a part timer, just to support myself a little more…' Yuki explained.

'Have some green tea.' Another voice chimed in.

'спасибо ' Yuki said. (It means 'Thank you')

'Ваше добро пожаловать' Simon replied and walked away. (Your welcome)

'Ah, Yuki chan here also knows Russian eh?' Izaya slurred.

'Oh, are Izaya and this young lady here in a relationship?' Simon asked innocently.

'What?...' Yuki gasped, but guess who wants to play along.

'Oh, we may be, right… Yuki love?' Izaya slurred and scooted closer towards Yuki and placed an arm around her shoulder.

'Orihara san! I don't think that's – ' Yuki was panicking, she had no idea Izaya would know her weak points, she HAS underestimated him.

'Izaya kun! What a coincidence!' another boyish voice chimed in.

Yuki looked towards the sound of the boyish voice and found a brunette with circular glasses in a white lab coat. Behind him…

'Ah! Shinra chan! Are you and Celty san here for a romantic date too?'

'A romantic date? Izaya is on a romantic date?' Shinra gasped.

_Oh, it's the guy living just below me, Kishitani Shinra… the illegal doctor…Wait! Is that… the rider? From the black bike? Holy crap! She's Celty!_

'Oh yes, and we are enjoying it to the fullest! Am I right Yuki love?'

_Oh two can play at this game._

'Yes, yes we are.' Yuki smiled and circled her arm around Izaya's neck and leaned in to whisper: '…this is not over love… I'll kill you later.'

'I love you too Yuki love…' Izaya slurred.

'Eh, I never thought it was possible!' Shinra gasped, 'Izaya has never went close to another girl in his life!' Shinra then looked over towards Yuki and adjusted his glasses. 'Oh, and you are the lucky girl!'

_Yeah…__** lucky**__ girl._

'What is your name?' Shinra continued.

'My name is Takemoto Yukiharu, nice to meet you. I live just above your apartment!'

'Ah! A neighbor! Pleasure to meet you!' Shinra greeted.

The black biker, named Celty, walked past Shinra and showed me her PDA.

'Nice to meet you! I believe we met the other day! Sorry, Shizou might be a little scary sometimes. My name is Celty Sturluson, call me Celty, I'm ok with that!'

'Nice to meet you too Celty san!' Yuki greeted.

_She's not so bad after all._

'Here is your fresh sushi.' The boss said.

'Thank you!' Yuki said.

'Well, we'll leave you to your business! See you around!' Shinra said and walked towards the nearest table.

'Well played Yuki love…' Izaya whispered in Yuki's ear. Too close, too close for her liking, but she won't say it doesn't feel good either.

'I like to be the team player… if I don't say so myself…' Yuki sighed, ' you can get your hands off me already…'

'But do you really want that?' Izaya whispered… this time, more sensually…

'Yes…' Yuki said, already feeling her face heat up and her voice started to tremble along with breathing rhythm.

'You don't sound too good… Haru chan…' Izaya slurred.

The sudden fond memory of being called that name… in a much more deeper and serious voice flowed through her mind. Her breath quickened and she grabbed her chest and clawed at it.

No! I can't remember that! NO!

* [Izaya]

Izaya had no idea it would cause this kind of reaction on her, it fascinated him even more. But the problem, is that he suddenly felt …guilty for making her feel this way, didn't he love it? He loved the human race… but this … it triggered something inside him.

'Yuki?' Izaya gasped, for the first time in Orihara Izaya's life, he felt worried.

Yuki can't feel her fingertips, she can't hear and she can't see properly. The sudden trigger of a certain memory caused her to hyperventilate. But she suddenly felt her body being lifted and her head rested against a warm chest…

And that was all she ever remembered of her second day in Ikebukuro.

Author: Do feel free to tell me if there's any mistakes or too little drama in it, tell me if you want anything in it or I'm missing something too~

I'll do it as long as you continue reading it~ and Liking it too~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuki awoke to the sound of water pouring into glass. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was safely in her own apartment. She felt very exposed- she was only wearing a singlet. But… where's that water coming from?

_Yesterday…_

'Awake already I see… princess…' a voice slurred.

Yuki's eyes shot open and she bolted straight up, she fumbled around for her hidden knife hidden in between her blankets and caught hold of it. Her brown hair all sweep behind by the force of her sitting up. Revealing brilliant bright glowing blue eyes she slowing got up and prepared for an attack. Her foot almost reached the floor when…

'Oh… isn't your eyes brown yesterday?' Izaya slurred, appearing behind the side door of her kitchen.

'I have my ways…' Yuki sighed and closed her eyes, and slumped back down on her bed. Replacing the knife back where it belonged. She opened her eyes again to reveal her normal brown ones.

Yuki watched Izaya approach her bed and sat down next to her. She watched his body movement, his eyes, the way he sat, the unusual tense shoulders. Yes… he was trying very hard to suppress his weak side around her. He's trying too hard.

'Izaya kun… stop trying, I can see right through you…' Yuki sighed, she looked up and stared him in the eye, ' You're trying too hard…'

'I'd never thought this day could come…' Izaya whispered, almost talking to himself.

'If you are trying to find out about my eyes, I'm never gonna tell you… just try and put the pieces back together…' Yuki said, '… and maybe… after you beg me…'

Izaya sighed heavily. 'I'm leaving.'

'You're not the only one with the information.' Yuki warned.

Izaya looked back at her to find, once again, the glowing blue eyes. Which was a mistake.

'You're forcing yourself too much to walk away… and don't think I don't know what you wanted to do with me… '

Izaya TRIED to ignore her statement and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

After Izaya was gone, Yuki sighed her eyes slowly swirling back to the normal brown ones. Was it a victory? Or just an indirect confession?

'Who cares?'

And for once, Yuki actually listened to her inner's negativity and smirked.

[Izaya]

The cold wind hits his face right after stepping out of the apartment building. In his hand, he is holding a pack of donuts from Shinra… because he had the courtesy of stopping by.

His mind kept reeling about Yuki's blue glowing eyes… they are so... intimidating… and beautiful. The kind that can see right through you.

He ruffled his hair. _'Arghh, what am I thinking…'_

Orihara Izaya, has never in his life felt pressured about someone trying to drag out the other side of him. And he hated it with all his heart. And again, just maybe… maybe, he might have found someone interesting to play with other than Shizu chan. He smirked.

** [Yukiharu]

Yukiharu, being left alone finally, had much more time to rest, she laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts swirled and swirled inside her head, and settled on that one thought that's forever lurking at the back of her mind as she slowly fell into the bottomless pit of her sleep…

**-Flashback-**

It was raining. The pitter-patter of the raindrops, dropping heavily onto the soft green grass. The grey clouds blocking out the beautiful rays of the sun in the countryside. No one was home except for Yuki, as everyone was out on an anniversary of the death of the founder of the Takemoto Company. Yuki was in her white summer dress, sitting by her room window on the floor by the table. Drawing dresses and hats out of boredom. Yuki was waiting for her fiancé, or soon-to-be husband to arrive and bring her to his home to choose a wedding dress, but the weather is not helping them. But either way, she is going anyways.

'_Ding Dong'_

… and there goes the bell. Yuki stood up; her long brown hair untied and neatly combed flew around her face along with the hems of her dress flowing on her knees. She smiled, knowing that the person behind the door is patiently waiting for her outside with an umbrella smiling his most handsome smile. She walked slowly towards the door, smiling as she went, and her feet as light as a feather moving across the timber of the ancient house. Her hand touched the doorknob and grabbed hold, then twisted it. Yuki slowly opened the door waiting for a sweet kiss on her rosy lips, anticipating a warm hug from a tall, white haired young man who stood 1 foot taller. But what she found led her sweet smile to drop down to a sad frown. She backtracked a few steps and put on her cold, emotionless face; she searched her memory of any recognition of this man.

'Ms. Takemoto, we mean no harm…' the man said, 'may I come in?'

Yuki's shoulder relaxed from the tenseness and she placed her hand on her chest.

'Enter…' Yuki said, the man came in, shut his umbrella and placed it near the others and proceeded into the house. Yuki then shut the door.

'Then? What is it that you want?' Yuki asked.

'Are you… Orimawa's… fiancée?'

'Yes.' Was Yuki's reply.

'We once worked for a … secret company… dissecting and researching supernatural human corpse and bodies alike.' The man continued, 'Orimawa… told us about you and…he reported to the boss right after he… got familiar with you...'

The last sentence sent shivers down the spine of Yukiharu, but she refused to reveal her worried face and stood still, patiently listening to the next few sentences.

'…And?' Yuki said.

'Our boss wanted to find you, and… start a delicate form of research on you, instead… he betrayed his company, along with us to… safe you from being…'

'Dissected.' Yuki said, '… so spit it out, what is the reason you came here for?'

'We are sorry to say, that he is no longer alive.'

The pain in Yuki's chest was suddenly tightened a thousand fold. She slowly began hyperventilating. Her eyes wide in shock and terror.

'We found his body… by the drain, right outside your house, yesterday night as he was leaving it.' The man continued, '… it was the work of the sniper, we found two bullets in his left kidney and right leg. He was not dead when he was shot, but he died of blood loss. No one knew of him until your father came home that day.'

Haru started trembling, she fell to her knees. The news was unbearable. Her heart started pounding harder and harder in her chest making it harder to breath at each passing second.

'Ms. Takemoto!' the man let go of his umbrella and held on to her arms, 'Ms. Takemoto!'

-End Flashback-

'KAZU!' Yuki screamed along with the crackling of the thunder of the night. Her body was covered with sweat, her body trembling from the torturous memory. Her eyes bright red from the shock, just like that very day that she received the news. Her realization of her being in her new home and life hit her. Yuki fell back on her bed; she covered her hands on her face and sobbed.

'_Kazu…'_

-Izaya-

Somewhere in Ikebukuro, the thundering outside awaked a certain black haired man.

'Stupid storm…' Izaya muttered. He ruffled his raven hair and got out of bed, but a thought occurred to him.

'_Yuki…'_

'What am I thinking? I barely even know her…' Izaya spat. But his heart is telling him something different… it is telling him to go to her, right now.

'Fuck it, I'll regret this later.'

With a last look at his bed he ran out the door, grabbing his car keys. Leaving his favourite signature jacket behind.

…Perhaps the cold-blooded information dealer has a heart after all…

-Yuki-

Her pounding heart is keeping her from calming down, her eyes staying bright red, as her alerts are high. Her senses enhanced and she could hear and feel the cold air blowing in from her half open window, the heavy sounds of raindrops. She was still shivering, from both the cold and the memory. She has never have that dream in 3 years, and all it took was the mention of her pet name of her fiancé, to bring back the horrid dream.

'_Bang Bang Bang'_

Yuki covered her ears.

'GO AWAY!' she screamed.

'Yuki! It's me! Open up! NOW!'

'NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!'

She heard a few curses, and the next thing she knew the door started to rattle.

Yuki stared at her door in fright, her mind went blank and she lost control of her body. She just sat there wide-eyed, waiting for the stranger to break in.

The door burst open, and there stood Orihara Izaya.

-Izaya-

The moment he broke through the door, he saw the condition Yukiharu was in. He completely blacked out, forgetting that he was the most cold blooded killer, or sadist that anyone has ever known. He felt his heart race with worry and concern, his sharp intake of his breath when he saw that her eyes were no longer blue or brown but red. Instead of taking interest in her eyes like the old him, he slowly started to approach her…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…and there stood Orihara Izaya.

Yuki watched him approach her with her glowing red eyes, her guard on high and her hand gripping on her knife. It took her a while to register that it was Izaya instead of any other person that dares break in her apartment.

'Clam down… it's me…Izaya.' He took a few steps closer towards her.

Yuki however was still trembling; her hands had an iron grip on her knife and bed sheets, her eyes still high on alert and glowing a bright red.

-Izaya-

'Yuki… it's me…' Izaya continued, he took a cautious step on each foot until he reached her bed, 'Yuki, you're still recovering from your panic attack, you have to breath, relax…'

'No…no…' Yuki gasped. She pointed her knife at him, 'no…no… stay away…'

'Yuki… ' Izaya finally reached her bed and slowly edged his hand closer towards hers, he gently pry open her knife-holding hand and placed it aside, cautious of his every movement so he doesn't starlet her. After the knife was safely placed away, he slowly bent over and wrapped his arms around her fragile being.

'It's ok… it's just a bad dream, that's all…' Izaya tried to comfort her with his surprisingly soothing voice. His head rested on Yuki's shoulder and he felt it relax.

-Yuki-

Yuki felt the strong arms around her body, and those comforting words that were still fuzzy to her, but she clamed down either way. Her red eyes swirled back into her brown ones and she relaxed. Yuki unconsciously wrapped her arms around the raven and rested her chin on his shoulder.

-Izaya-

'Yuki… it's ok, everything's fine…' Izaya whispered. He leaned in closer and tightened the hug. Izaya has never felt so protective all his life. Of another human being, he's never even hug his sisters this way before. And just like that, Izaya began to feel the warmth of being with another…person. The warmth of holding another, he has never felt this way… in forever.

-Yuki-

The way he held her… it just feels right. She has never been hugged like this since… then. She longed for this, and here it is. But she was definitely not expecting him. Either way, she loved the feeling. She felt her breath clam, her tensed body relax and her eyes soften.

'Izaya… I'm fine now.' Yuki whispered, just then a sound of thunder rattled through the windows, causing Yuki to jump.

'No you're not…' Izaya chuckled; he then patted her back a few times.

The sudden sincerity in his voice caused Yuki tense once again, and move away from him.

'What's wrong?' Izaya asked.

'_Nope, too nice, too nice, what's wrong with him?'_

'That was suppose to be my line…' Yuki gasped, '… I barely even know you, and you came barging into my home and… I don't know…' Yuki sighed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders protectively.

-Izaya-

He watched as Yuki wrapped her arms around herself. He watched as her shoulders tensed, again, her head casted down. He wanted her to look strong and happy, he really wanted to see that but…

'I'm sorry…' Izaya whispered.

'For what?'

'Barging into your house without permission.'

'Izaya…' Yuki called and used her slender fingers to lift his chin, 'Izaya, you're trying too hard, and something tells me that you have never apologize all your life.'

Izaya looked into her now, warm brown eyes, full of love. Anyone who actually won her heart is damn lucky.

'I don't know what I'm doing either…' Izaya complained and ruffled his raven hair.

-Yuki-

Yuki knew perfectly well, that the man sitting in front of her eyes having a personal debate with himself has fallen for her. But instead of accepting it, she wanted to wait, wait for him to put the pieces together and accept the fact that he has fallen for a girl. She smiled at this. She loved the way he looked in his V-neck shirt and tight jeans, his raven hair not too long and not too short either. The way his eyebrows crinkled as he thought of a logical way to explain the sudden need to be around another person. Then she whispered…

'Izaya…come here…'

'What?' he asked.

Yuki extended her arms and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer towards her.

-Izaya-

He just sat there, letting Yuki wrap her arms around his neck. He relaxed and inhaled the sweet scent of lavender that has been lingering around her ever since he came into contact with her.

'We stared off on the wrong foot didn't we?' Izaya asked.

'Yes we did…' Yuki whispered.

'It's 4am in the morning… don't you want to go to bed?' Izaya asked.

'Sleep with me.'

'Ok.'

-Yuki-

Yuki woke up, somehow, earlier than she expected. She opened her eyes expecting to see the old bamboo walls of her bedroom back in her hometown. Instead, she woke up to the white ceiling of her new apartment with the feeling of another arm around her waist. She turned around to look at the most handsome sleeping man next to her. Smiling, and the sincerity of it made her heart melt.

'Good Morning princess…' Izaya whispered into her ear and nibbled her neck.

'Morning…' Yuki chuckled and hugged him closer.

[Third POV]

They lay there for a moment, enjoying the peaceful sounds of birds chirping and the sunrays coming through the window.

The sound of the starting of a motorcycle engine and the whining of a horse startled Yuki and Izaya chuckled.

'What?'

'You're afraid of everything…' Izaya sighed and bumped his forehead against hers.

'No I'm not…' Yuki sighed and looked Izaya in the eye, and she kissed him. Right on his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Izaya, was of course shocked, but returned it anyways. They were on the bed for god knows how long until they finally let go of each other.

-Izaya-

His breathing was heavy, and his face was flushed. He has never kissed a girl in his life and this by far, was the best. He looked Yuki in the eye and smiled.

'Thank you…' Izaya whispered against her ear and pecked her cheek.

Yuki giggled, 'don't you have work?'

'I can go anytime I want…' Izaya slurred and got on top of her, he bent down and kissed her full on the lips once more and get out of bed, ' … but I still have to go.'

Yuki giggled again, 'have fun…'

'Stay safe…' Izaya said and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuki's cellphone rang and she picked it up.

'_Unknown number… who's this?'_

She answered it.

'Hello Yuki love~ so glad I got your number right this time!' Izaya slurred.

'I'm gonna kill you later…' Yuki mumbled, 'So, what's up?'

'Nothing…' Izaya's voice suddenly became softer, 'Are you doing ok?'

Yuki blushed, 'I'm... I'm doing fine…'

'Good… see you then!' then the line went off.

Yuki sighed, 'Izaya…'

'IIIZZZAAAYYYAAAA KKUUUNNNNN'

'_That voice!'_

Yuki turned around and sure enough she found the blond man, Shizuo standing in front of Izaya's apartment. She was amused so she stayed back and watches; luckily she brought her knife with her.

'Ahh, Shizu chan so nice to meet you!' Izaya slurred.

A vending machine then came flying and Izaya douched it at the last second.

Yuki watched with fascination as they both fought each other … in a very interesting way.

Vending machines, road signs and just knifes flying about.

It all was interesting until a vending machine came flying towards Yuki's direction.

Izaya? Yes, he noticed it. Shizuo? He noticed it too. And they both thought the same thing.

'_Oh shit, I have to save her.'_

Yuki, of course doesn't need to be saved, and the boys were just too far to get there in time. Yuki smirked, finally able to show her strength in front of them… and let lose.

Her eyes turned violet and she lifted her hands and caught the vending machine with her bare hands and threw it aside until it hit a wall. Yuki then stood up straighter and dusted her hands.

'Well, that was a good throw… Shizu chan.' Yuki smirked again and looked at them, '…why are you boys making such a mess in the city, it'll cost a lot to fix everything back…'

'Yuki…' Izaya was speechless, so is Shizuo. No one was ever stronger than Shizuo and no one was more sly then Izaya. But guess what? The 'no one' was standing right in front of their eyes.

'Who's that?' Shizuo asked.

'None of your business.' Izaya said.

'It's _some_ of his business.' Yuki cut in.

'What's your name?' Shizuo continued.

'Why do you want to know?' Izaya cut in.

'Takemoto Yukiharu, nice to meet you Heiwajima Shizuo.'

'Why are you telling him everything?' Izaya yelled.

Shizuo turned to look at the raven and was surprised to see hints of anger coming from a cold-blooded person like him.

'Oh…' Shizuo smirked, 'is this your girlfriend?'

'What?' Yuki yelled, she ran forward and stopped in front of the boys.

'How is it possible that you have that strength?' Shizuo asked.

'Well…' Yuki sighed and took a look at Izaya, 'I come from a long line of… supernaturalism.'

'Yuki!'

Both Yuki and Shizuo stared at Izaya.

'Let's go home.' Izaya said and held Yuki's hand and dragged her away.

'Wait! Izaya san…'

'DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME YOU FLEA!' Shizuo shouted and grabbed another road sign nearby.

'No! Wait! Heiwajima san! Wait! Don't throw that!' Yuki screamed, 'It'll hit a by passer! Wait!'

Izaya noticed the panic in Yuki's voice and finally turned around, sure enough, they was a mother and a baby walking past and Shizuo was just about to-

Yuki ran towards the mother and the baby and stood in between, she raised her arms and pointed them towards the sky, Izaya watched her eyes turn violet again and the ground shook. A piece of the ground came shooting from below and created a wall between the flying road sign and Yuki and the by passer. The road sign hit the wall and flew to the ground in pieces, while Yuki's eyes turned back into it's own brown colour and she collapsed on the ground.

'Yuki!' Izaya shouted and ran towards her limp body. The lady was bent down shaking Yuki's shoulders with a worried expression.

When Izaya reached her side the lady immediately started explaining the situation.

'She's wearied out because of exhaustion, she's just fine…' the lady's expression soften, 'tell her, thank you, and …' the lady looked towards Izaya, 'take care of her, she is a strong woman…. And tell her I love her very much.'

Izaya took a closer look at the woman and sure enough the lady showed some similarity to Yuki, the elegant cheekbones and soft flowing brown hair. The lady then placed an arm on Yuki's chest and sure enough her eyes glowed a deeper colour of violet and her hand glowed green.

'You can't be…' Izaya mumbled.

The lady winked at him and placed a finger towards her lips and walked away with her stroller, Izaya then heard her words...

'…It's ok now Yuki chan… you're just fine…'

After the lady was nowhere to be seen Yuki breathed in a sharp breath and snapped open her eyes; they were red.

'…_When it turns red, she's on alert mode, when blue, she's seeing through people, when violet she's…. protecting' Izaya thought._

'Mother!' Yuki gasped.

'_So it really was her mother…' thought Izaya,' … a ghost…'_

'Yuki! It's fine, you're ok now…' Izaya said.

Yuki looked towards Izaya and the colour of her eyes turned back into brown.

'Izaya…' Yuki whispered and in a blink of an eye Izaya was holding her in a tight embrace.

'Don't ever do that again… EVER…' Izaya warned.

Yuki's face relaxed and soften, 'Ok…'

Yuki then felt Izaya tighten his embrace a bit more and kissed her neck, 'promise me…'

'I promise…' Yuki whispered into his ear.

'Oi…'

Yuki, who was in Izaya's embrace, felt him tensed and then relaxed again. Izaya let go of her and stood up; retaking his relaxed, signature position.

'I'm not in the mood to have a fit with you so would you just…'

'Takemoto san right?' Shizuo interrupted.

'er…' Yuki stuttered, 'yes… you can call me Yuki, I don't mind.'

Shizuo held out a hand, 'sorry… about before.'

Yuki took it and slowly got up.

'What do you think you're doing Shizu chan?' Izaya slurred, but Yuki of course could see right through him. He's trying too hard to remain cool…again.

'Making connections.' Shizuo growled.

'Oh… but don't you have plenty of connections already?' Izaya slurred.

'_Shizuo just wanted to know me because of my strength… I guess he's been feeling out casted for too long…'_

'It's ok Izaya kun… he's just trying to get to know people…' Yuki smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

'Hmph…' Izaya huffed, '…let's just go home already.'

'Ok…' Yuki said, and turned towards Shizuo, 'Nice to meet you Heiwajima san!'

'Shizuo's just fine…'

'Ok! Bye Shizuo kun!' Yuki turned and held Izaya's hand and walked away together.

Shizuo watched as the two disappeared behind a building.

'Never would have thought Izaya would actually have a girlfriend…' Shizuo muttered to himself and walked away himself.


End file.
